


Peaceful Moments

by TheKeeperofBabyYoda



Series: Cara/Din omegaverse [2]
Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Alpha!Cara, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Cuddles, F/M, Sparring, napping together, omega!din
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:48:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25753855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheKeeperofBabyYoda/pseuds/TheKeeperofBabyYoda
Summary: After a short sparring session, they relax and have some cuddles.
Relationships: Baby Yoda (The Mandalorian TV) & Cara Dune & The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV), Cara Dune/The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)
Series: Cara/Din omegaverse [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1867996
Comments: 4
Kudos: 50





	Peaceful Moments

**Author's Note:**

> Some more Omega!Din and Alpha!Cara.

The air in Dins lungs leaves in a rush as his back hits the ground, “Oof.” He wheezes a bit, but has to roll back onto his feet. “Come on, Dune, that's all you got?” He teases, his tone playful. 

She raises a brow at him, staring him down, they were sparring together, the kid watching from a seat made from Dins cloak. The two rolled around in the grass, trying to get a firm grip on one another. 

Din jumps back to his feet, but was a slight bit off balance, Cara sweeps his legs out from under him and pounces on him, pinning him with a pleased growl. “I win.” She growls in his ear, he doesn’t stop struggling.

“”Get off!” He growls back, struggling to get out from under her, but when she drops her weight full on him, he groans and finally goes limp. “Okay...Fine…..you win.” He grumbles, he didn’t actually sound all that upset.

She leans forward and taps her head against his helmet, she taps the bottom of it and he nods his head. She pulls his helmet off and smiles when she sees him grinning up at her. “You are gorgeous.” She purrs, giving him a light kiss.

Their kiss becomes a little heated, but before it can go further the kid wanders over and pats Dins hair , cooing happily. Cara pulls back from the kiss and laughs rubbing the kids head, “You have to share, kiddo.” She huffs. 

Din turns his head a bit and kisses the kids cheek, the kid giggles happily and pats Dins cheeks. Cara looks at them both and smiles, she kisses both of them on the head before putting Dins helmet back on him before pulling him to his feet. 

Din hums and touches their heads together, “I never knew that I could be so happy.” He says softly, touching his mates cheek lovingly. Her scent was comforting, he hums happily as he relaxes in her arms. 

“I never knew omegas could be so bossy.” She says with a teasing grin, getting a light punch to her arm, “I didn’t say I was complaining.” She hums, her hands on his hips as she swayed.

They stayed that way, only pausing for Din to pick up the kid, the kid was pressed between them, looking cozy. “At this rate, he’s going to be spoiled rotten.” Din murmurs, making Cara laugh. 

She takes them back to the ship, leaving the hatch open so they could get some fresh air in the ship. She lays some blankets and pillows out, they laid on the floor, just talking and relaxing with the kid. 

Din had taken his armor off, and then his helmet, enjoying the cool air on his face, he stretches his arms over his head and sighs happily, “It's nice….just….being here.” He says, his voice sounded relaxed. 

Cara presses a kiss to Dins head, rubbing his hair, his body relaxes, she grins a bit, knowing this was his weak spot. She used both her hands to rub at his scalp and he purred a bit louder, pressing up into her hands.

She chuckles and keeps up her massage, loving when he relaxes like this, she rubs down his scalp and neck, before going back up. “The kid isn’t the only one getting spoiled.” She says, kissing his cheek.

“Mm don’t care, feels nice.” He mumbles, she keeps pressing kisses on his face, “You...the one spoiling us.” He says and she chuckles softly. 

“Guilty as charged, it's nice seeing you relaxed like this.” She says, wrapping her arms around him, pressing her face into his hair, inhaling. “You smell nice, like home.” She tells him, chuckling as he blushes a bit.

He relaxes back against her, the kid was asleep against him, they stared outside, the cool breeze blowing into the ship. Din purrs softly, feeling safe and comfortable, “Maybe we can have Greef or Peli watch the kid for a couple days.” Cara says, her voice soft, Din hums in agreement.

She purrs and cuddles them both, enjoying their rare moment of peace, she rubs her hands over his sides, smiling as she feels him relax against her more. She finally let her eyes close as she relaxed and let herself take a nap.


End file.
